


Snap Out Of It

by ChaoticConduit



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticConduit/pseuds/ChaoticConduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delsin was a great guy all around but recently his choices haven't been too great. It was time for you to finally put your foot down. (Delsin x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Out Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Strong language so take caution.
> 
> A/N: The three dashes mean time has passed ("---")

Another night alone. Another stressful agonizing night of thoughts.

Was he out there killing more activists? Was he with that Abigail girl? Was he safe? 

You shook your head to try and get rid of those thoughts as your phone rang. You scrambled for it and answered quickly hoping it was the hot-headed conduit you have gotten really close to over the weeks.

"Hello!?"

"(name)?" 

You frowned when you recognized that voice as not Delsin's but his older brother's, Reggie.

"Whats up Reg?" you said, your voice deflating. You couldnt help it really, You and Delsin hadnt had a full talk in a few days since all day and night he was fighting for "Freedom from the DUP".

"Bet you were hoping it was Delsin, weren't you?" Reggie questioned.

"Yea Reg..... I was."

"Stop sounding so depressed, you're like a puppy waiting for her master to come home. You got more power than that girl! Lift that chin up and come see me in the Lantern District. I'll cook you somethingggggg." Reggie said the last part in a sing song tone. He wasn't the best singer but it was enough to crack a smile of out you.

"Food is the way to my heart Reg, you just know me so well. I'll be there alright? Give me 20 minutes."

"Alright! See you soon!" Reggie said then hung up. You put on your shoes and exited your apartment.

 

 

\---

 

 

"Reggie when you said cooking I thought you meant actual food not old snack bars." You said as you searched the place Reggie and Delsin decided to stay at while in Seattle. The cabinets were close to bare.

"Okay, I may have not mentioned I need to go to the store and you're coming with me! Cause theres too much stuff to bring alone."

"You officially suck Reg."

"I know, we all hate Reggie. Now let's go." Reggie pushed you playfully out the door, you laughed and walked with him down the street to a supermarket. You mostly just followed behind Reggie as he picked up item after item, once again drowned in your thoughts of Delsin. 

3 weeks ago, you both were inseparable. He would let you stay on a rooftop nearby as he attacked the DUP patrols and destroyed Mobile Command Centers. You both would watch movies at night sometimes when he wasn't planning anything big and eat take out. Sometimes make out and have heart to hearts cause who actually watches the whole two hour movie right? But once he met Fetch..... that changed. He decided to take the low road and use her to take revenge on activist in town. Now he was out at all hours, either kiling activists or DUPs. You hadn't realized you were in a daze until Reggie wiped a tear off your cheek.

"(name)? What's wrong?" Reggie asked in a concerned tone. Reggie was like a big brother to you, always willing to listen and care for you. It was too much to keep bottled in and before you knew it you had your face buried in Reggie's chest as you cried your heart out.

"It's okay.... I'm here (name) if you need anything at all." Reggie rubbed your back in comfort in the way only an older brother could. His coos to calm you down eventually worked. You pulled yourself together and wiped your face, picking up a basket. 

"Sorry, lets go."

"(name)-"

"We'll talk when we get back to your place Reg. Okay?"

"Okay." Reggie nodded and we proceeded to buy groceries in silence.

The walk back was quiet, Reggie shot you a few worried glances but you kept your face forward. When you both finally got to the apartment door, he spoke up,

"Hey (name), whats one of your favorite upbeat songs right now?"

"Hmm..... I would say (song), why?"

"You're in luck!" Reggie said as he set his groceries down and ran to the stereo. You raised a brow, wasn't he supposed to ask why you were crying in the grocery store? Sit you down and have a long talk? Instead he ran to the stereo. 

After a few more moments of confusion, your favorite upbeat song you just told Reggie was blasting through the speakers. He took off his jacket and looked at you with a big smile.

"Dance with me!" Reggie exclaimed

"Excuse me?" You asked

Reggie didnt reply to you, just started to dance like a fool. Reggie definitely didnt have too good of a rhythm but it was the thought that counted. You found yourself laughing harder as Reggie inched closer to you with each move.

"A girl as pretty as you should not be sad, now chin up and dance with meeeeee." Reggie swung you around with him until you finally started to dance with him. Using any and everything around you as props, you sang the lyrics at the top of your lungs. Reggie eventually joined you in yelling out lyrics, Though he still wasn't a good singer, this random dance show was enough to put you in high spirits. 

The song played on repeat for about 15 minutes before Reggie turned it down to a normal volume. You both were panting for air, sweat stains all over your clothes but still a laughing mess.

"I haven't let loose like that since.... probably my high school prom!"

You laughed for the millionth time, "Well I didn't know you could get down like that!"

Reggie rolled his eyes playfully as he grabbed the groceries and put them away, "Go take a shower while I fix us some food, I worked an appetite."

"Agreed, be right back!" You said as you walked to the bathroom to shower. For once, thoughts of Delsin, Fetch, or destruction hadn't taken over your mind as you washed off your body. You were more distracted by the smell of delicious food wafting into the bathroom. 

You hopped out and quickly got dressed, walking to the kitchen and sitting on a counter.

"Smells good, you cant sing or dance but at least you can cook!"

Reggie glared at you from the side of his eye and you smiled big in return. He softened and chuckled,

"Would you mind opening that jar for me?" He nodded to a jar sitting next to you. You grabbed it and tried to open it without succeeding, 

"Ugh. It's so hard. Hold on I have a trick! You know if you wet lids with warm water, they get easier to open." You said with your hand on the faucet handle.

"Wait! The sink-"

"AHHH!" You screamed as the water spurted all over you.

"....isn't working right." Reggie sighed out the rest of his sentence as he looked at your now soaked shirt.

"It's all sticky now! Ugh. Reg help me please, this shirt is too tight for its own good." You said, obviously frustrated

"Alright, calm down." Reggie said as he grabbed the ends of your shirt and pulled up, it was a struggle to get it over your head but it eventually came off. 

As you went to march off to Delsin's room to retrieve yet another shirt, you slipped on the water that was spilled on the floor. Reggie went to catch you but he ended up slipping as well, you both grunted as he landed on you.

"Oh my gooooosh you are heavy!"

"Well Well Well, what have we walked in on?"

You and Reggie both looked at the door to see Fetch with a slight smirk on her face and Delsin with a scowl on his face. Reggie slowly got up and held his hand out to help you up but before you could grab it Delsin had Reggie against the wall by his collar.

"What the hell man!? I'm gone for a few hours and you call (name) over and try to pull a fast one on me!? I called dibs on her first!"

Dibs? They had to call dibs on you? "Okay not the right thing to focus on right now." You thought as you walked over to Delsin and tried to pull him off Reggie.

"Delsin, get off of him!"

"And to think you were going through with it!" Delsin snapped at you but his eyes never left Reggie.

"It's not what it looked like Delsin!" Reggie yelled out as he tried to push Delsin away. 

Smoke started to swirl around Delsin's wrist and your eyes grew wide, it wasn't gonna be long until he burned Reggie.

"Delsin please! Listen to us! Let us explain first and stop being so hotheaded!"

"Okay Smokes, calm down." Fetch easily pulled Delsin off of Reggie and Reggie caught his breath. Delsin sat on the kitchen counter as he looked at you both collect yourselves.

 

 

\---

 

 

"So you spilled water on your shirt, and when you went to get another shirt, you both fell cause of the slippery floor?" Fetch summed up in a sentence before breaking out into laughter.

"Yes, exactly. Reggie wasn't trying to hit on me! He spent the whole day trying to cheer me up actually." You stated as you rolled your eyes.

"Why were you sad?" Delsin asked, looking at you, alot more calm now.

"You caused it."

"Me? I've been working my ass off these past few days!"

"Yea trying to kill every helpless person out there!"

"You know they deserve it!"

"STOP IT! You stop RIGHT fucking there Delsin!" You stood up, not knowing where this sudden strength came from but you rode this sudden surge of anger as you finally told your exact emotions to him.

"What you and Abigail-"

"Fetch!" She corrected you,

"YOU!" You pointed a finger in Fetch's face, "Shut the FUCK up! You're the main problem here."

Delsin, Fetch and Reggie all had shock on their faces as you continued.

"What you BOTH are doing is sickening. These activist aren't harming you! Sure they're saying words that may hurt you but they arent the D.U.P. They aren't shooting at you, or trying to kill you! Maybe they want you out the city but keep in mind they are HUMANS. Humans with no powers, or guns, or anything to use other than words. They're just scared! Fetch! When you first lost Brent, how did you feel!? What was it like to run along those streets all alone!?"

Fetch looked away with a distant look in her eye, "....Scared....Alone."

"Exactly. Scared. These people have had this idea of Conduits programmed in their head. Delsin when I first met you I was scared shitless! I thought you were gonna kill me but you proved to me that not all conduits are bad as Augustine. What if I was scared enough to be an activist? What if I had a sign made and I marched and made a speech about something I wasn't aware was good. These people don't know you both have good intentions or that you won't hurt them because they don't KNOW conduits enough to trust them! Tell me. If it was me out there with a sign in my hand, would you do it? Would you unleash a radiant sweep and kill me with a single blast to my head? WOULD YOU!?" You yelled as you looked right at Delsin but he stayed quiet.

"Everytime you kill someone, you are killing a sister, a brother, a mother, a father, a uncle, an aunt, a daughter, a son! What if Reggie was out there? Hmm? What if Reggie was killed by some conduit with a "message"? What if Reggie was on patrol and some asshole conduit decided in order to make a statement, he'd burn a hole right between his eyes. Or even better, shot holes in all of the Akomish back home. How do you think it would feel Delsin!?" The tears streamed down your face as you tried to get through Delsin's dense mind. Delsin closed his eyes and looked away from you.

"A DUP is one thing..... but a powerless activist is another. I thought you were a hero.... I was wrong." You said, shaking your head as you walked down the hall and into the bedroom towards the back. 

You took in a deep breath, glad to finally get that off your chest. The door behind you opened and you turned to face Delsin.

"(name)...... I'm...... I'm sorry..... I was blinded by anger and rage I didn't remember that......these people had familes and people to go back to as well. I caused alot of pain and strife...... I'm as bad as Augustine..." Delsin's voice cracked as his eyes welled up in tears. It was super rare to see him this vulnerable.

"Delsin..." You spoke softly as you went over to him, "I'm not saying all of this to hurt you.... I'm trying to make you understand that it's wrong okay?"

Delsin nodded as he wiped his eyes and hugged you close, mumbling sorry over and over into your shoulder before he pulled back and kissed you. It was different, instead of a kiss with ulterior motives, it was a kiss with passion. A kiss with meaning. A kiss so sweet you felt like you were floating. As Delsin pulled back, he rested your foreheads together.

"I love you, (name). I don't wanna disappoint you and I've been telling myself I'm crazy for thinking this so quickly but I can't shake these feelings that I get when I see that one of a kind smile on your face." Delsin confessed as his thumb stroked your cheek softly.

You let the sink in before smiling ear to ear, "I love you too Delsin."

And the rest, is history.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave a comment and a kudos! Thanks <3


End file.
